Pain that never ends
by a cold wolf's howl
Summary: Max is sixteen bad girl at school and abused at home. What will happen when a new family moves in will they help her or will destroy her even more. I know an over used plat but please read and review rated t for violence and cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1, Prologue/ explanation**

**A/N This is my very first fan-fiction, so do not blame me if I mess up. I'm still getting the hang of this so… yeah. This is also a over used plat so. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I am not a 40 something man, I am a rather young person, and I'd like to stay this way for another 8 years, so, I do NOT own maximum ride!**

**Prologue**

"Hey mom" I asked on the way home "can we go skating tomorrow" I asked innocently, and Cleo agreed, my younger sister. "Sure" Anne Morgan, my mom, answered. "Yay" me and Cleo exclaimed happily.

And then I heard the scream of my sister, mom, dad, and me. Before everything went black

Explanation

Now I live with Jeb in Arcata, California. He now Beats and blames me for Moms death and is drunk 99% of the time.

Oh, I forgot I'm Max. Maximum Ride, I am abused physically, and verbally/ mentally. I a also bullied by ,Lisa, high school sl*t, we're all in ninth grade.

**Please review and if you hate I'll stop and try another plot**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 new neighbors?

**A/N- Ok this one should be longer.**

**Disclaimer- still don't own Maximum Ride**

"Max we have new neighbors" Jeb, my dad, yelled throwing an alarm clock and pencils at me. "you know what will happen if they found out"

"Yeah, yeah you'll kill them than me" I said innocently. "Don't you dare use that tone with me, Maximum Ride" he yelled throwing bear, kicks, and punches.

After that I ran upstairs, collapsed on the bed. Refusing to cry with him is very easy after practicing for six years.

So I choose my outfit, black skinny jeans with silver lining, and a black tank-top that says 'sarcasm is my superpower, what's yours' and black biker boots.

**Time skip Fang's pov**

As I look at my new house, my six year-old sister ran out. "help me" she yelled. And I do by….tickling her.

"No I need help" She gasped "Gazzy and Iggy's trying to catch me"

"AHHHHHHH" She screamed and tried to get away, as Gazzy and Iggy turned the corner.

Gazzy is my 12 year-old brother; Iggy is my 16 year-old brother.

"Get your buttes in here, NOW" mom, Valencia Bachledor, and my dad, Robert Bachledor, came out. "We're hosting a party for other neighbors."

**Time skip Fang's pov**

As I put on A black dress shirt and dark jeans.

I was thinking about my new life.

But as I walk down I see a Gorgeous brown hair with natural blonde highlights, no make and still beautiful.

" Hi I'm Max" She said with a crispy, angelic voice.

**A/M- So I know all over the place but Fang is 16 also. And you know what he looks like. Iggy is and isn't blind sometimes he can't see. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 meeting the neighbors

**A/N- ok last one was short too, but I think I understand this now. Oh yeah I know you probably hate **__**when someone doesn't post but I will. I swear.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Maximum ride I know Shocker.**

**Max's pov.**

As I walk in I don't expect to see what I see. I see a hot eye candy gut with black Emo hair, emo clothes, olive skin, and tall lean. Then I see a blond 16 guy with pale skin and blue eyes. Then I see an angelic face. She look about 6 with bouncing gold/blonde curls, a pink tutu, a pink princess shirt, and pink flats. All of a sudden I get soaked with water by a boy that looks like her twin. He has short buzz cut blonde hair with a camo shirt and black cargo pants.

"Opps, sorry" He said. But I'm already angry, and I refuse to talk.

"I'm still, like, really sorry" He did sound sorry, than I noticed there had a smirk

"What are you laughing about It's not funny" I exclaim

"Behave" Jeb exclaimed under his breath.

**Fang's pov**

I see her eyes roam over us, stopping at Angel. I see her eyes widen. Then I think where gazzy is? Opps too late, After I see max soaked, from head to toe. She looks mad, so they fight for a while. I couldn't help but smirk (I know Mr. No Emotion almost smiley, couldn't believe it either).

Then, she snaps at me "what are you laughing about it's not funny" immediately I shut down and shrug. Then I notice that her dad said something and her frightened look.

And all of a sudden I wanted to protect her. I know Mr. Dark wanted to protect someone, but I felt a connection to her.

"We have to go" her dad said.

"But you haven't had dinner, yet" Mom tried to talk Mr. Jeb out of it.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry but we need to leave. NOW!" he exclaimed angrily. So thay left

Later that night the screams began, the terrible sound.

But somehow I managed to convince myself it was just an illusion.

**Max's POV**

As we left and entered the house the torture began.

"You missed behaved" he said throwing a beer bottle at my head.

"I'm sorry" I said, But he didn't care. After more bruises, cuts, and insults, I slowly climbed my way up the stairs and onto my bed.

Crying, and trying to sleep. And yet I had nightmares, but there was one guy, Fang, he made it a lot more bearable.

**All right here you go. Oh and if any of ya'll like THOR go and see the second one! It is funny and sad. I recommend it!**

**Please Review..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 staring nineth gade

**A/N- ok so I just got bored and decided I was going to do another chapter so enjoy. Still don't own MR.**

**Max POV**

As I woke from the nightmare, and was greeted by pain and the reminder school starts today. So I slowly get up pulling black, ripped skinny jeans, black-kami with a black hoodie, and black, lace/ buckle biker boots, put councilor on my battered face. I went down stairs and made Jeb an omelet, then got on my motorcycle (bought it myself, a black crotch rocket, A very fast motorcycle). And I look sexy doing' it.

When I ride to school I get looks from old or young women and/or men. I even pasted Kate, and Star two popular twins.

As I pull into the parking lot. I get whistles (yeah I've changed from nerdy and fat to curves and no glasses). When I took my helmet off and shook my hair out. And walk to the lobby. On the way I get stopped by Sam and Dylan two jocks that bullied and pushed me around last year.

"Hey, sexy" he said. Before he continue I hit him in the gut and kicked him were the sun don't shine. As he fell I yelled at him

"Sexist pig" I yell "you use women as toys and if you come anywhere close to me I WILL make you pay!" I yell walking away leaving him to morn over his ego and pride.

As I enter Mr. Ferguson's **(A/N real science teacher and my favorite)** bio lab. I was welcomed by a somewhat tall man, graying hair, and a sense of humor. I also notice Mr. Dark/ Fang in the corner with Lisa and Brigit ( Lisa- red-haired wonder Brigit- mindless drone)

"Sit anywhere you'd like" he exclaimed happily, he was clearly to the school.

After a while they(red hair wonder and mindless drone) get up and talk to Dylan, the sexist pig, and Sam the second one.

I silently take the seat next to him

"Hey" I say quietly "Hey" he answered.

"Hey" Screeched a high-pitched squeal "that's my seat"

"Well than winners keepers, losers…well their just plain losers" I said feeling relieved. She humphed and walked/ trip on her ten inch silver striper shoes and as she walked you could see her teddy bear undies' under her short, black skirt and silver shirt that showed off too much cleavage and black lace bra.

**Fang's POV**

As I arrive at school and get my schedule and so does Iggy.

Mine says '1st Mr. Ferguson bio, 2nd P.E. Coach lee, 3rd math MS. Bloomer, 4th English Ms. Hunt, LUNCH, 5th art Mrs. Cassidy, 6th reading Mrs. Singer, 7th choir Mrs. Thomas' As I arrive in Mr. Ferguson's bio lab and make my way to the back, and try to catch my sleep I hear a squeal

"Hi I am Melissa but everyone calls me Lisa, and this is Brigit" She said/ squealed in a high pitched voice. They are wearing short skirts, shirts, and stripper shoes. And then I sea Max, Then the two bimbo's left for what looked like two jocks and two trin girls.

And then max make's her way over here.

"Hey" she said and it made my heart fly.

"Hey" I replied keeping my guard up. Then the bell rang and Mr. Ferguson started talking but I kept looking at Max.

After somewhat hour the bell rang and I got up to meet Iggy in P.E. but I wait for Max

"What do you have next" I asked

"P.E." she answered quietly and motion me towards the gym. As we arrive she runs off to get dressed, And leaves me there, to deal with the coach.

**A/N – Like it hate. But almost every teacher have/had or have heard of and are nice even though some seem mean.**

**Happy Veteran's Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 Track

**A/N- Thank you, ****Queen Of Awsome ****for your advice and I'll try to make my chapters longer, and add more detail. Doesn't own MR.**

**Max's POV**

So I showed Fang to our P.E. And went to get changed, but was stopped by Red Haired Wonder with bridget.

"What are you doing with fang, you ****" She said examining my clothes.

As she does that I look to see what she and Brigit is wearing.

Lisa was wearing a black, tight, low tank top, and a bright, neon skirt that almost shows underwear.

And Bridget is wearing a dull blue dress that goes up to mid-thigh, and shows her strapless black bra and cleavage.

And then I look down at my attire questionly, they call a dark black hoodie, and ripped skinny jeans s**ty . Thank not, and I wish so much that i could slap her, But instead I glare at her, and she physically shrinks back. And I walk towards the locker, and quickly get dressed ( a ugly white shirt, blue shorts, and any types of sneakers.

And I walk out to the gym, meet up with Fang and silently sit down. With Lisa staring at my back and Fang staring at my face, I suddenly get self-conscious and start a conversation.

"Um…HI..uh…Fang" I say rather nervously.

"Um… hi" he says, his eyebrows crease. And he looks away.

AWWWW, that was so darn sexy. No. No, bad I can't/ don't believe in love.

"How do you like you, uh, new school" I say quite strongly.

"It's great" he says still not looking at me.

"You don't talk much do you" I ask getting annoyed

Then he looks back, and gets really close, he then breathes silently next to my ear

"Shut up" and I feel to roses on my cheek and quickly look away

Then, thankfully, Coach Lee interrupts

"Hey were goin outside, to the track, and if ya'l girls don't wanna run well then, to bad" he sing with that country twang.

**Fang's POV  
**So I meet Coach Lee a young, fit country guy.

And leave for the locker room with a ugly white shirt, and blue shorts.

After I get dressed, I head for the gym, and meet up with Max.

As we sit down we sit in silence for five minutes.

Until max.

"Um…HI...Uh…Fang" she says nervously

"Hi" I say quietly, noticing some scars below her left eye.

And my eyebrows crease, accidently.

"How do you like you, uh, new school" she says, and I notice more scares up her leg.

"It's great" I say getting irritated at the person giving them to her. Then I notice she's going to talk again, so I lean closely and Breathe into her ear

"Shut up" in a menacing voice, and then Coach Lee started talking.

"Hey were goin outside, to the track, and if ya'l girls don't wanna run well then, to bad" he sang with that country twang. And everyone get up (Max is the first one out) and heads out the doors.

And I feel guilty.

**A/N- I know still short but this is still the beginning, and it looks longer on MICROSOFT.**

**SO SORRY I'll try harder next time.**


End file.
